El principio de este loco amor
by Elizabet Hurt
Summary: trata de una joven la cual por culpa de unos medallones acabara siendo Katniss. Pero ademas de tener que enfrentar los peligros, ella tratara que el amor de su vida este a salvo. ¿Que pasara?


_El destino nos ha juntado__**,**_

_Pero los demás se empeña ha separarnos__**.**_

_**¿**__Nuestro amor triunfara o tendremos que resignarnos__**?**_

_**Chapter 1**__:_

Mi nombre es Evangeline Alexia Wilson tengo 18 años y les contare la historia de cómo termine convirtiéndome en mi personaje favorito de los libros de los juegos del hambre: Katniss Everdeen.

Me encontraba acostada en mi cuarto mirando por la ventana y escuchando música por mis auriculares cuando mi mejor amiga entro por la puerta y se me tiro en sima

-Hola amiga -dijo mientras se reía

-Pero que te pasa loca-dije riendo mientras le hacia cosquillas

-jaja deja de hacerme cosquillas jaja-decía riendo y saliendo de encima mió para después acostarse a mi lado

-Entonces me vas a contestar-dije mientras me giraba para mirarla a la cara y me quitaba los auriculares

-No te acuerdas que hoy nos íbamos a ir a la convención que se hace sobre los juegos del hambre-dijo con el seño fruncido

-jaja piensas que me iba a olvidar-dije mientras me subía encima suyo y le hacia cosquillas otra vez- ven vamos a prepararnos para irnos ya que en una hora y media abren

Nos levantamos y nos empezamos a arreglar para irnos. Luego de eso nos despedimos de mi madre ya que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de mi amiga, y fuimos a tomar el colectivo que nos llevaba a la entrada de la convención.

Al llegar recorrimos todo el lugar, mientras comprábamos todo lo que veíamos y nos gustara.

-Gale es hermoso-dijo mi amiga Micaela

-Oh vamos Mica sabes bien que Peeta es el mejor y mucho mas lindo-dije yo mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito

-Mentira Gale es mejor-dijo mica

-Vamos que tenemos que ver los demás lugares-dije

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la última carpa en la cual vendía medallones, al entrar se encontraba una mujer mayor. Que al vernos nos sonrió.

-Hola jóvenes-dijo la mujer

-Hola-dijimos al unísono nosotras

-Quiere que les muestre algo en especial-dijo la mujer

-No solo mirábamos -dije sonriendo- si me interesa alguno le avisare

-Esta bien-dijo la mujer

Nos pusimos a ver los diferentes aros, collares, prendedores y pulseras que habían con el sinsajo, hasta que un collar con un sinsajo de oro y que en sus alas tenia dos rubíes me llamo la atención

-Me gusta este-dije mientras se lo entregaba a la mujer-cuanto esta

-Oh este te lo regalo querida-dijo la mujer mientras me lo ponía en la mano de nuevo

-Pero esto debe valer mucho además es suyo-dije- no puedo aceptarlo

-Querida este medallón es tuyo ya que el te a elegido-dijo la mujer sonriendo

-No entiendo como que la ah elegido-pregunto mica

-Este medallón tiene una historia-dijo la mujer-si quieren se las puedo contar

Con mica nos miramos con curiosidad y asentimos

-Hace años conocí a un hombre que era el protector de ese medallón-empezó a contar la mujer- ya que había pertenecido a su familia por muchos años, luego el se enfermo y dijo que lo cuidara hasta el momento en que su verdadero dueño apareciera. Durante años lo eh tenido hasta hoy, ya que tu eres su verdadero dueño

-Sigo sin entender-dije

-El antes de morir me dijo que antes eran dos medallones pero que un día uno desapareció y en el lugar donde antes este se encontraba había una nota que decía: que el medallón que quedaba elegiría a su verdadero dueño y que cuando eso pasara los rubíes emitirían un haz de luz. Al igual que ahora-dijo la mujer, y yo baje la mirada al medallón para ver que ella tenía razón. Ya que los rubíes estaban brillando y emitiendo una pequeña luz roja- pero hay algo mas que debes saber. La nota también decía que el dueño del medallón tendría su alma dividida en dos y que cuando los dos medallones se reunieran con esas dos mitades ellos volverían a unir esa alma y las dos personas que llevaran partes de esa alma se fundirían en una sola persona con las vivencias y sentimientos de las dos.

-Pero es solo una historia-dijo la mujer para tranquilizarme- no quiere decir que sea verdad

-Gracias por contarme la historia y el medallón-dije y sin más nos fuimos a la casa de mi amiga ya que era tarde y si no su madre se preocuparía.

Todo el camino fue silencioso ya que yo me encontraba metida en mis pensamientos y cada intento de mica por establecer una conversación fracasaba. Al llegar a su casa nos encontramos con que su madre había salido a cenar a fuera con su novio y que nos dejo la comida en el horno, así que comimos y subimos a su habitación a ver películas.

Nos encontrábamos mirando el final de la película de los juegos del hambre cuando recién ahí empezamos a hablar.

-Crees que esa mujer tenga razón-le dije a mica la cual me miro sorprendida porque me dignaba a volver a hablarle

-La verdad-dijo ella- solo creo que quería asustarte y que estaba alucinando

-Quizás tengas razón-dije

-Yo siempre tengo razón-dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Si claro como no-dije yo riendo al ver su cara

-Es cierto-dijo mientras me tiraba una almohada

-Jaja claro-digo mientras miraba otra vez la película y me encontraba con la escena en la que Peeta le preguntaba a Katniss si todo había sido una actuación y ella no sabia que decirle- pobre Peeta, si yo fuera ella no dudaría ni un segundo en tirarme en sus brazos y decirle que lo amo y luego besarlo

-Si pero tu no eres ella-dice mica

-Que mala eres-digo- siempre arruinando mis sueños-le hago puchero y ella ríe

-Es la verdad-dice

-Lo se, pero si yo fuera ella no haría eso-Dije mientras señalaba la pantalla justo en el momento en que se corta la luz y el medallón que tenia colgado en mi cuello empieza a emitir una luz roja la cual me envuelve en una esfera y empiezo a ver todo negro.

En el momento en que abro los ojos me encuentro caminado por un andén de la mano con alguien y al levantar la vista lo veo parado allí frente a mí con sus hermosos ojos azules viéndome enojados y no entiendo por que

-Pero sabias lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad?-me pregunta, y yo me muerdo el labio-¿Katniss?-Me suelta la mano y doy un paso, para no caerme. ¿Que hacia yo allí? ¿Que era lo que tenia que hacer? ¿Cómo había terminado siendo Katniss?-fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación.-No sabia que responder así que respondí lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza

-No todo-respondo, agarrando las flores con fuerza

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es que quedara cuando lleguemos a casa.

No sabia que responder así que solo dije lo sabia que Katniss respondería-No lo se. Cundo mas nos acercamos al distrito 12, mas desconcertada me siento-respondo

El espera a que se lo explique, pero no lo hago ya que no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuando lo sepas-El dolor que desprende su voz es palpable. Y eso es lo que me paraliza, pero en el momento en que escucho sus pasos alejarse se que tengo que hacer algo para no perderlo. Así que lo único que logro hacer es correr hasta donde el estaba y abrazarlo por la espalada. El se detiene y quita mis brazos de su cintura y sigue caminando

-Por favor escúchame-logro decir a pesar de mi llanto- todo no a sido mentira-el se detiene pero no se gira para mirarme

-Katniss debemos irnos-y sin más escucho como sus pasos llegan hasta el tren y se desvanecen. Pero lo que aun rondaba en mi cabeza era el dolor que tenía su voz antes de subir al tren.

Cuando subo a bordo, el ya se ha acostado, y tampoco lo veo a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, no aparece hasta que estamos entrando en el distrito 12. Me saluda con un gesto de cabeza, inexpresivo. Quiero decirle que no esta siendo justo, pero a quien quiero engañar la única que no es lo suficientemente justa aquí soy yo. Podría tirarme en sus brazos y decirle que lo amo, que hace dos días solo pensaba que estaba soñando, y que yo no soy su amada Katniss, pero no puedo hacerlo.

También me gustaría decirle lo mucho que me duele su rechazo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Peeta me ofrece su mano, hasta que me habla

-¿una ultima vez? ¿Para la audiencia?-me dice, no en tono enfadado, sino hueco, lo que es mucho peor

El chico del pan empieza a alejarse de mí. Lo agarro de la mano con fuerza. Temiendo el momento en que no quede más remedio que dejarlo marchar…

Luego de que dejáramos atrás la estación del tren veo como Peeta se aleja de mi sin mirar atrás mientras que con cada paso que el da mi corazón se comprime mas, al ya no poder soportarlo mas, cuando llegamos a la villa de los vencedores con mi madre y mi pequeña hermana Prim o mejor dicho la familia de Katniss, subo a mi habitación y no salgo de allí en todo el día.

Tenia que hablar con alguien si no me quería volver loca. Lo malo era que no sabia en quien podía confiar hasta que de repente recordé quien podría ayudarme. Sin mas que pensar o hacer me levante y baje las escaleras corriendo, y fui directo hasta la casa de Haymitch. Si había alguien en quien pudiera confiar sabia que ese era el. Toque la puerta desesperadamente pero nadie me contestaba, así que abrí la puerta y me adentre en su casa.

El se encontraba durmiendo muy placidamente en la mesa que había en la cocina.

-Haymitch despierta-dije mientras lo movía, pero el no se despertaba- oh vamos despierta-grite, pero todo seguía igual- luego no te quejes-le dije y me encamine hacia una tetera que se encontraba en la esquina de la mesa y la llene de agua en el fregadero.

Luego me acerque hasta donde se encontraba el, y le vacié en la cabeza toda el agua. El se sobre salto y casi me apuñala con un cuchillo, pero fui mucho mas rápida y me quite de su camino. El al darse cuenta de que era yo me miro muy enojado mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Que crees que haces-me grito y yo solo me encogí de hombros

-Realmente quieres que te conteste-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, a lo cual el frunció el entre cejo- Bueno no te enojes Haymitch, te eh estado llamando un buen rato y tu estaba allí acostado como si nada. Así que no te quejes-dije mientras me aguantaba la risa

-Y que era lo que querías que hiciera-dijo el enojado- me podrías causar una neumonía

-No exageres-dije riendo- fue solo una mojadita, no es para tanto

-Has estado muy extraña estos últimos días Katniss-dijo el y yo deje de reír para mostrar una cara seria- creíste que no me daría cuanta-pregunto, pero yo no conteste- has estado así desde el día en que nos detuvimos en el anden camino a casa, y desde que hablaste a solas con Peeta. Dime que es lo que te esta pasando preciosa

-Como te tomarías si te dijera que desde ese instante la Katniss que tú conocías desapareció, y aparecí yo-dije, mientras observaba su expresión

-Te diría que me eh dado cuenta de que ya no eres la misma lo que no entiendo es por que-dijo el

-Bueno Haymitch te contare algo con lo cual pensaras que estoy loca pero es la pura verdad-dije mientras le empezaba a contar desde que había ido con mi amiga a la convención, lo que la mujer dijo del medallón y de cómo llegue aquí- y es así que eh aparecido aquí, y no entiendo por que.

-Así que tu nombre es Evangeline Alexia Wilson, vienes de argentina y has aparecido aquí por culpa de un medallón ¿cierto?-pregunto, y yo solo asentí- dices que no eres Katniss pero eres igual a ella-dijo y yo lo mire curiosa

-Yo no soy igual a Katniss-digo

-Pues para todos nosotros si lo eres-dijo el- pero hay algo mas que te perturba ¿verdad?

-Si-digo sin rodeos

-Y eso, déjame adivinar es Peeta-yo solo asentí otra vez

-Si, el esta enamorado de una Katniss la cual no soy yo, además tengo miedo de cambiar la historia. Esta de más decir que tú además de Peeta eres uno de mis personajes favoritos-digo

-Y como se que todo esto lo que dices es cierto-pregunta

-Se que estas relacionado con algo muy grande y que necesitas mi ayuda-el me miro sorprendido- también puedo decirte que eso empieza con R

-Esta bien ya te creo-dijo el- ahora a lo que íbamos, tu estas enamorada de Peeta y el lo esta de ti Katniss-yo lo iba a interrumpir pero en no me dejo- quieras o no a partir de ahora eres Katniss. De la cual el esta locamente enamorado, y digamos de que como tu me estas contando esto puede que la historia cambien

-No lo hará ya que solo te eh dicho quien soy-dije- pero lo que podría cambiarlo es si yo le dijera todo a Peeta y cambiara hechos importantes

-Lo que quiere decir es que tendrás que dejar que esas cosas importantes pasen-dijo el y yo asentí tristemente- pero también puedes entablar lazos fuerte con Peeta que no modifiquen tanto la historia hasta que sea totalmente necesario

-No entiendo-digo

-Lo que quiero decir es que analices esos paso que son fundamentales para la historia y que no los cambien-dijo el- pero que a pesar de eso los otros que no sean los soportes de la historia si

Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que eh hablado con Peeta, ya que cada intento mió por hablar con el fracasaron penosamente. Y además eh estado muy ocupada cazando todos los días para poder llevarle algo de comida a la familia de mi mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne. Empiezo la caminata de hora y media recorriendo las líneas de trampas que hemos puesto. Esto además de darme algo en lo que gastar mi tiempo libre, me ayuda a dispersar todas las preocupaciones que eh tenido los últimos días. Pero todo eso se acabara hoy, ya empieza Tour de la Victoria y tendré que volver a ver a Peeta, el cual no quiere ni hablarme, y hacer que somos la pareja mas feliz del mundo. A Gale casi no lo veo ya que trabaja 12 horas al día en las minas, y los únicos días en los cuales podemos compartir juntos son los domingos, pero los juegos han cambiado hasta eso.

Lo se, yo no soy Katniss, pero algo muy raro a pasado en estos meses que eh estado aquí. Sus recuerdo, sentimientos, todo se a empezado a apoderarse de mi, haciendo que me confunda y eso es lo que mas me irrita. Ya que yo Evangeline Alexia Wilson, de 18 años, que vivía en Argentina, soy una persona la cual siempre tiene todas las cosas claras pero ella. Ella era todo lo contrario, Katniss es una persona insegura, que no sabe lo que quiere, y eso es exasperante. Haymitch me ha estado ayudando mucha estos últimos meses, quien podría creer que el borracho de mi mentor podría ser una de las personas mas sensatas en estos casos.

Luego de terminar mí recorrido por las trampas, consigo un buen botín de 8 conejos, dos ardillas, y un castor que nado hacia el artilugio de cable que diseño el propio Gale. Es un hacha con las trampas, ajustándolos para que aparten a sus presas del alcance de depredadores, tejiendo cestas ineludibles para capturar peces.

Para cuando llego a la verja que rodea al distrito 12, aguardo un momento para escuchar, pero como siempre no hay ningún zumbido que indique que la corriente eléctrica este corriendo por la verja. Incluso aunque la cosa se supone que debería estar cargada todo el tiempo.

Me arrastro por la parte baja de la verja la cual da con la pradera que se encuentra cerca de mi antigua casa. La cual sigue perteneciendo a mi familia, ya que mi madre y hermana deberían de vivir allí pero como viven conmigo el la villa de los vencedores esta desocupada, y la utilizo para guardar mi arco y flechas, y para poder cambiarme luego de cazar. Al entrar dejo mis cosas en la mesa de la cocina y me cambio la chaqueta de mi padre, por una que ha diseñado Cinna solo para mí, la cual adentro esta forrada por tela térmica para no pasar frió. Luego me saco las gatadas botas de caza y me pongo unas de unos 10cm de alto.

Salgo de mi antigua cas y me encamino a la de Gale para poder entregarle a su madre Hazelle las provisiones del día de hoy, para cortar camino voy por callejones y patios traseros hasta llegar a ella. Cuando Hazelle me ve por la ventana de la cocina sale a recibirme con una sonrisa, que se ensancha mas al ver la caza. Agarra al castro para ver su peso.

-Va a ser un rico guiso-dice contenta

-Ya lo que si-digo sonriendo

-Oh cariño que maleducada soy-dice mientras se corre de la puerta para darme paso- pasa

Yo sin decir nada lo hago. Luego nos sentamos en la mesa y ella me alcanza un te caliente el cual le agradezco gustosamente

-Sabes estaba pensando que después de que vuelva del tour podría llevar a Rory conmigo alguna vez después del colegio y enseñarle a disparar-digo

-Eso seria bueno-dice ella- Gale quiere hacerlo, pero solo tiene los domingos, y creo que le gusta reservar esos para ti

Yo solo sonrió- El es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho-digo- pero creo que eso ya lo sabes

-Lo se- dice ella sonriendo. Nos quedamos unos minutos en un silencio incomodo el cual decido romper

-Debería irme yendo. Ponerme presentable para las cámaras-Hazelle me abraza

-Disfruta la comida

-Absolutamente-digo mientras salgo de la casa

Mi siguiente parada seria el Quemador, el lugar donde canjeaba con Gale lo que cazábamos, pero ahora desde que gane los juegos del hambre solo llevo una bolsa de caza vacía y un bolsillo pesado con monedas.

Intento pasar por tantos puestos como puedo, repartiendo mis compras de café, bollos, huevos, hilo y aceite. Después se me ocurre comprarle 4 botellas de licor blanco a Haymitch, para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí estos meses. De camino a la salida paso por el puesto de Sae la grasienta y le compro un cuenco de guiso, que al terminarlo se lo de vuelvo y salgo de allí.

**continuara...**


End file.
